User talk:Nostalgiaglasses
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the HiT Entertainment page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 18:12, June 19, 2010 Re: Duchess "goof" The same reason you were a sweater even when you're inside; to keep warm. :P And when was the last time you saw someone wearing shorts in the snow? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the one image that would really prove your point about the dress is an ad. The other four, I can't understand why they were in shorts, but there they were. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The goof says that it was "quite odd", meaning that you can interpret it however you want to. I happen to think that it is odd to wear sleevless clothes in the Winter. And, though perhaps not a "goof", there isn't a better place to put that piece of info. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Big Ship/To The Harbour It depends on the quality of the images. How did you take them, with a scanner or with a camera? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Then you can upload them. :) I don't think you'll need to downsize them though. I'm almost sure that the Wikia does it automatically. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I noticed that too. I think they may be two different stories. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Enough of what to start what? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:49, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, right. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:52, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I've made my edits to it. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Magazine pictures SteamTeam is doing the best he can to do just that. No one else seems to have magazines and a scanner to take the images. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:00, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'll pass it on. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Listen Here Hey, I just want u 2 know that practically no one hates Diesel 10, and what did u mean by boulders? P.S.- Thomas and the Magic Railroad was good in some ways! >:(Mr.Conductor 00:44, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Producer Well, that's basically what I was saying. Nicole Stinn is the producer of the CGI for the show, but then there is another producer who basically runs everything. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 13:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Thomas boxset Thanks for the heads up. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:03, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rescue on Rails Thanks for the link! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mr. Perkins I'll consider that. :) But you've brought something else to my attention. Perkins isn't in Merry Christmas, Thomas! or Rescue On the Rails! :O Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :You could be right. Or those two releases just don't include him for some reason. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hank/Spencer CGI wheel thing The valve gear of the CGI wheel set doesn't match up with Hank's though. So the wheels in the CGI episodes are not Hank's. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:55, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Jitters & Japes opening scene Are you saying that the building at the beginning of Jitters and Japes looks like the building in the back-right of the aerial shot of the Steamworks? If so, I agree that the look the same, but I'm not sure it it really is or not. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:06, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know of any other place that looks like that, but I'm sure that there could be others. And the only shots of the Steamworks that don't have smoke in them are night scenes I believe. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:30, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Perkins information It is listed under the bonus features for UK DVDs (because that's how the DVDs have been coded). I'm not really sure if we need to list the Perkins segments or not. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:18, October 12, 2011 (UTC)